


Off the tip of my tongue

by Jilted_Muse (Shadecat)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Magical restraints, aggressive sex, morphing body parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadecat/pseuds/Jilted_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meaning behind a love/hate relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the tip of my tongue

"Watch where you're going, _Potter_," Draco drawled out of smirking lips as he brushed past him and continued on down the hall, his 'minions' (or as Harry liked to call them, 'mentally deficient drooling slave gits') following quickly after him.

Harry grumbled to himself while sliding the strap of his bag over his shoulder, hearing the echo of his grumbles emanating from Ron, who was glaring daggers into the back of the retreating blond. "He's one to talk, stupid ferret-face. I seem to recall him walking _into_ the table during Potions last week."

Harry bit his lip to stop the grin from spreading on his face. He remembered that incident. Of course, if Draco had been paying more attention to where he was _going_ instead of where Harry's _hand_ was and _what_ it was doing under the table… "That's a Slytherin for you." Harry shrugged his bag further up his shoulder and nudged Ron. "Last at the table has to ask Hermione to help with our homework." Harry belted off down the corridor to the sounds of Ron cursing at him as he tried to catch up.

~

It was dark in the room and the musty smell of things that had died and shriveled up into dried parodies of their former selves flitted through the air with every waft of movement. "I don't know why on _Earth_ you think _this_ is the best place to do this, _Potter_." Draco's nose wrinkled as he was given a seemingly large dose of the misplaced smell.

"Would you prefer the Slytherin common room? Or Gryffindor? That way, half the school could watch as you actually did something _useful_ with that viper's tongue of yours?" Harry's eyes were hidden from Draco from the light of his wand glinting off the lenses of his glasses.

"You _wish_, Potter. For that to happen, you'd have to win first, and _that_ is_ not_ happening this time." Draco undid his school robes and flung them off to the side. Harry followed suit.

Harry smirked as he sized up his foe, noticing the already not-so-subtle bulge at his groin. "You say that every time, Malfoy. Amazing how many times you're wrong. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're losing on purpose." Harry suspected he may have struck a nerve at the twitch of Draco's lips and the narrowing of his eyes. He filed that away for later use.

"I'll enjoy seeing you begging on your knees, _Potter_." Draco's fingers tightened on his wand, the only warning Harry had before the first spell was whipped at him.

The next twenty minutes was a vicious battle between two determined wizards. Spells were flying in every direction, some not even close to the intended target. Harry figured this was their way of taking out their daily frustrations with the school, their families, their friends and life in general – just not on each other. Draco managed to get Harry's legs bound with _Incarcerous_, but was hit with _Levicorpus_, allowing Harry to disentangle himself. Harry will swear the next bit was completely impossible, but while upside down, Draco hit him with _Petrificus Totalus_. Harry felt himself snap to attention and begin to topple over, but heard Draco's _Mobilus Corpus_ and instead felt himself hovering above the stone floor. "Hmmmmmlllm!"

Harry saw Draco sauntering over to him, a smile of victory playing on his mouth. "What was that, Potter? I couldn't quite make that out. It's a shame, really. I had plans for that mouth of yours. I suppose I'll just have to take a suggestion I heard earlier, something regarding my 'viper tongue'?" Draco flicked a now serpentine tongue out at Harry and laughed at the widening of his eyes. "Don't worry, Potter. It's just the tongue, no fangs… _this_ time." Draco maneuvered Harry over to the wall, leaning him up against it like a toppled statue. Using his wand, Draco made quick work of Harry's clothes, preferring to shred them off as opposed to just removing them. Harry felt fortunate that he'd taken the time to perfect his mending charms. Draco moved so that Harry could get a full view of him before he began to remove his own garments. The tie came off first, silky Slytherin green and silver stripes sliding off the fresh white of Draco's shirt. Draco strolled over and slid the tie down Harry's chest, stopping at the stiff cock that matched the rest of its owner, but for a completely different reason. He hung the tie over the prodding appendage, letting it glide over the firm and blood-filled flesh. Harry's eyes rolled back and a groan tried to make its way past frozen lips. "Like that, do we?" Draco hissed into Harry's ear, his serpentine tongue flicking out to wrap around the lobe, earning its owner another muffled moan.

Harry had a raging need to finish divesting Draco of his clothing and buggering him senseless. Right. Bleeding. Now. Draco seemed to have other plans. He moved back into the scope of Harry's vision and continued his strip-tease. He toed his shoes off while unbuttoning his shirt. The crisp whiteness of the shirt split open and showed the paleness of the flesh it hid. Draco's eyes stayed locked in Harry's, enjoying the blown pupils and the straining tendons in Harry's neck as he fought against the spell. Draco sucked in two fingers of his right hand and trailed it down his chest, leaving a moist trail as he began to unbuckle his trousers. Down they fell, followed by his Slytherin-themed boxers. Naked, Draco walked back over to a still-frozen Harry, taking in the beads of sweat that had formed as Harry continued to fight against his invisible bonds in a desire to reach Draco and touch and fondle and lick and bite and whatever else he could manage. Draco smiled coyly up at Harry as he bent his head and nipped not-so-gently at Harry's chest, leaving a mark that Harry would have to explain to his roommates if it was noticed. Which Harry suspected was the point. He felt Draco move lower, teeth closing gently over his nipple. Harry's breathing quickened in response and he tried for the hundredth time to grab that silvery white head of hair and – _ohgodyesplease_ – Harry's brain stopped working as that forked tongue had wrapped itself around his cock and was doing very wicked things indeed. Harry heard Draco mumble something and suddenly he could move his head – but only his head. "Draco…" Harry groaned out as Draco went back to tonguing Harry's cock. Harry bit his lip as Draco's eyes flicked up to his as he continued to suck Harry's dick as far down his throat as possible. Harry knew the only reason Draco had released him _this_ much was because Draco loved when Harry watched him; narcissistic bastard that he was.

Draco kept his eyes on Harry's, watching the bright ring of green and the drop of blood that was trickling down his chin from where Harry'd unknowingly bitten too hard. Draco's nostrils flared and he quickly stood up and pressed up against the other male. "You're bleeding, Potter…" Draco whispered before he flicked his tongue out and caught the bead of blood, rolling the coppery taste in his mouth before he pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry opened his mouth to Draco, marveling over the novelty of tasting Draco on a different tongue. That split tongue that danced in his mouth and wrapped around his own as Draco ground his cock against Harry's thigh. Draco began to make keening whines in the back of his throat as his hands grasped Harry's neck, as his mouth devoured Harry's and as he rutted against Harry frantically. Draco tore his mouth away from Harry long enough to hiss out the counter-spell to what bound him before crushing his mouth back to Harry's. Harry would have fallen from the sudden reclamation of his limbs if Draco wasn't pressing him up against the wall so hard. His hands came up first, fisting handfuls of the white-blond hair, tugging until Draco whimpered into Harry's mouth, hips pumping faster against Harry. Faster than thought, Harry pushed Draco away, then swiveled him around until he was face-first against the wall Harry had just vacated. Draco's breath came out in pants, his face turned to the side and his eyes closed as he waited for Harry's next move. And waited. And waited. Cracking an eye open, Draco turned to see Harry still standing naked behind him, hand still pressing him into the wall, Harry's cock still stiff and leaking. "Potter…?"

"Beg for it, Malfoy. You're not getting one bloody second of relief until you beg, you smug little git." Draco closed his eyes and whimpered. He reached a hand down to grab himself, but it was slapped away and he was pressed flush against the wall, Harry's heat pressing into him from behind. "No. I want to hear you hiss out how much you want me to fuck you, Malfoy. With that Slytherin-forked tongue, I want you to wrap it around the words, 'Fuck me, Potter'." Harry punctuated this by dragging a finger over Draco's hole.

Draco banged his head against the wall, almost sobbing. "I _hate_ you, Potter."

"The feeling's mutual, Malfoy. Say it." Harry continued to ghost his finger over Draco's puckered arsehole, which clenched and unclenched with Draco's lust.

Draco twisted his neck around until he could see Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry shifted enough to bring his face further into Draco's visual sphere. Flicking his tongue out and wetting his lips, he saw Harry's eyes widen and he smiled internally. "Fuck me, Potter. Take your pre-cum soaked cock and shove it in my arse, you pretentious Gryffindor slut." Draco heard Harry mumble something, then he saw stars as Harry's cock slid smoothly between his arsecheeks and began pressing against his sphincter. "Lubrication, Potter. I'd like to be able to walk out of here."

Harry blushed as he was reminded of something that his lust-addled brain had forgotten – probably on purpose. He used a charm to lubricate himself quickly before continuing the slow pressure against Draco's arse. He heard Draco hiss and remembered the feel of that tongue wrapping around his cock – he slammed himself fully into the Slytherin bastard in front of him. Draco screamed into the rock wall and pressed himself back against Harry. Harry grabbed Draco's hands and twisted them back behind him, pushing Draco's upper body against the wall and slamming himself hard into heat of Draco's arse. The sounds of wet, slapping flesh and Draco's screams and curses echoed loudly in the dim room. Harry leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Draco's shoulder, leaving his _own_ mark that Draco would have to explain away… not that Harry expected Draco to explain anything to anyone. Ever. Draco's screams were becoming stuttered moans and repetitions of –_fuckyespleaseHarryfuckharderfuckfuckyesmore_ – and Harry could feel the tightening of his balls and the tingling in his spine that announced the arrival of his orgasm. He pulled tighter on Draco's arms and watched him jerk back and scream in a mixture of pain/pleasure. Draco ground and rotated his arse against Harry while still moaning, trying to get Harry to hit the perfect spot inside him. Harry complied, bending Draco nearly in half and practically fucking him into the wall. Draco felt the press of Harry's cock against his prostate and it felt like a jolt was being shot through his arse into his dick and up through his spine to explode in his brain. "Harder," Draco panted out as he tried to use his head to push himself further onto Harry's cock. "Harder, Potter!"

Harry let go of Draco's arms and reached up to his shoulder, using it as a brace as he slammed himself into Draco. Draco's cheek was scraped against the wall, something neither of them paid any attention to. "Like _this_?" Harry pulled himself almost fully out of the burning heat of Draco's arsehole, then shoved himself in like a pelvic punch. He continued to piston his hips roughly against Draco, both of them panting and groaning and cursing meaningless obscenities. Draco brought his wrenched arms up and braced them against the wall, jerking his hips back against Harry as his orgasm built. Harry's hips started losing rhythm, "I'm going to come."

Draco felt the heat of Harry's come spray inside him, then he clenched his arse muscles and dragged a scream out of Harry as his sensitized cock was choked and forced the orgasm out longer. Draco heard Harry moan his name before he felt a hand reach down and lightly squeeze his balls. That was all he needed to push him into his own star-inducing orgasm, white lights bursting behind his closed lids. He thought he may have screamed again, but his throat was so abused, he couldn't be sure. He was certain he heard Harry pant out something that seemed suspiciously like _Quietus_. Their legs refused to hold them up anymore, so it seemed logical for them both to slide limply down the wall and lay curled up on the cold floor. "Did you – just – use _Quietus_?" Draco quirked a brow at a sweat-soaked Harry.

Harry bit his lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to bubble out of his throat. "Yes."

"When did you – _Oh shit_! Potter, you bloody bastard!" Draco blanched as he remembered a suspicious mumble before the actual fucking had begun. "What the bloody hell did you do _that_ for?"

"Well," Harry looked down with sudden interest at his hands, "I couldn't just let you win _that_ easy, now could I?" Harry smirked up at Draco's furious face.

"So basically the whole school just heard us shag?"

"No. Basically the whole school just heard _you_ begging for me to fuck you harder."

Draco stared blankly at Harry for all of three seconds before jumping on him and punching him in the chest. "I hate you _so_ much, Potter."

Harry laughed and reached up to tug Draco down, magicking up a blanket to wrap around their rapidly cooling forms. "I hate you too, Malfoy." He tucked Draco up against his chest and secured the blanket around the pouting Slytherin. "Oh, and Malfoy…?"

Draco peered suspiciously up at Harry. "What," he snapped out.

"You should definitely keep the tongue for next time. And show me the spell. I'd like to return the favor."

Draco tried to keep his lips from twisting into a smile, but failed. "_IF_ you win next time."

Harry grinned and pressed a kiss into Draco's hair. "If I win."


End file.
